Nyani Grove
'''Nyani Grove '''is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Nyani Grove is a forest in the Pride Lands. It is a relatively flat area, composed of tall trees and boulders. History ''The Lion Guard '' "The Rise of Makuu" When Makuu, the new leader of the crocodiles, invades Big Springs, many animals of the Pride Lands are pushed out of their habitats. Zazu hears word that a herd of giraffes has moved into Nyani Grove, but Simba and Nala are not at Pride Rock to hear the report. Their daughter, Kiara, comes to her brother Kion instead, and Kion sets out to confront Makuu. In the meantime, the baboons move into Pride Rock, prompting Kion to confront Makuu for a second time and ensure that he leaves Big Springs. "Baboons!" When the Lion Guard saves a baby baboon from Mzingo and his flock, Kion tasks Fuli with returning him to the baboons in Nyani Grove. However, when Fuli arrives in Nyani Grove, the leader of the baboons tells her that the baby belongs to the baboons in Mapango Cliffs. Though loathe to travel so far, Fuli reluctantly sets off for the cliffs. As she leaves, the leader of the baboons tells her to bring a message to their neighbors, after which he and his fellow baboons pelt fruit at Fuli. "Ono the Tickbird" Whilst separated from Mwenzi, Kifaru unintentionally causes damage to Nyani Grove. “Beshte and the Beast” When the Army of Scar is in the Pride Lands Kion suggets making a short cut through Nyani Grove. Shujaa starts knocking down trees to make a path for them. The baboons start flying out of the trees, and Fuli and Beshte go to stop them. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Nyani Grove, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Bunga's Love * The Lion Guard: Confronting Helga * The Lion Guard: Simba's Empathy * The Lion Guard: Protecting Laini * The Lion Guard: Simba's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Helping Hamu * The Lion Guard: Nala's Pride * The Lion Guard: Helping Tumbili * The Lion Guard: Helping Kulinda * The Lion Guard: Shari's Faith *The Lion Guard: Uru's Pride *The Lion Guard: Mufasa's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Dwala's Pride *The Lion Guard: Kula's Affection *The Lion Guard: Ayla's Support *The Lion Guard: Mohatu's Faith *The Lion Guard: Tiifu's Love *The Lion Guard: Bemba's Support *The Lion Guard: Kopa's Love *The Lion Guard: Protecting Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Shari's Pride *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Love *The Lion Guard: Mufasa's Pride *The Lion Guard: Kula's Sympathy *The Lion Guard: Ma's Faith *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Affection *The Lion Guard: Helping Mjomba *The Lion Guard: Grandmotherly Love *The Lion Guard: Dwala's Love *The Lion Guard: Midnight's Love *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Affection *The Lion Guard: A Brother's Love *The Lion Guard: Seeking Love *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Love *The Lion Guard: A Granduncle's Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Grandmother's Pride *The Lion Guard: A Close Kinship *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kula *The Lion Guard: Maternal Affection *The Lion Guard: Appreciating Affection *The Lion Guard: A Mother's Fondness *The Lion Guard: Providing Affection *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Pride *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather's Support *The Lion Guard: A Sister's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Helping Kinyonga *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Faith *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Bond *The Lion Guard: A Father's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Grandmotherly Support *The Lion Guard: Parental Kindness *The Lion Guard: Finding Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kata *The Lion Guard: Wanting Love *The Lion Guard: A Father’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Helping Sitka *The Lion Guard: A Sister’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Finding Kindness *The Lion Guard: Can't Wait to be King *The Lion Guard: Saving A Nephew *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jahuni *The Lion Guard: An Affectionate Kinship *The Lion Guard: Accepting Kindness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Juhudi *The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Bond *The Lion Guard: Unlimited Fondness *The Lion Guard: An Everlasting Connection *The Lion Guard: Unlimited Kindness *The Lion Guard: Sisterly Pride *The Lion Guard: Naanda’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Everlasting Fondness *The Lion Guard: An Everlasting Kinship *The Lion Guard: Saving Kiara *The Lion Guard: Protecting Pimbi *The Lion Guard: An Affectionate Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: Grieving for Koda *The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Kinship *The Lion Guard: Undoubtable Devotion *The Lion Guard: Sharing Kindness *The Lion Guard: Saving A Sister *The Lion Guard: Helping Muhangus *The Lion Guard: A Heartwarming Romance *The Lion Guard: A Deep Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: A Dependable Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: A Unique Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: A Reliable Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: Jahuni’s Love *The Lion Guard: A Genuine Attachment *The Lion Guard: A Precious Friendship *The Lion Guard: An Excellent Friendship *The Lion Guard: An Undeniable Connection *The Lion Guard: An Incredible Romance *The Lion Guard: Protecting Babu *The Lion Guard: A Precious Romance *The Lion Guard: Kovu's Sympathy *The Lion Guard: A Trustworthy Attachment *The Lion Guard: Medova’s Love *The Lion Guard: A Fantastic Kinship *The Lion Guard: Helping Kubwa *The Lion Guard: An Everlasting Brothership *The Lion Guard: A Dedicated Brothership *The Lion Guard: A Great Brothership *Return To Pride Rock *The Orphans Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Pride Lands Locations